Gabriel Garza: Vio's Return
Xbox Nintendo GameCube |genre = Platform |modes = Single-player |media = CD, DVD, Nintendo optical disc }}Gabriel Garza: Vio's Return (released in Japan as Gabriel Garza: The Great Kid Power!) is a platform video game based on the Gabriel Garza series from Gingo Animation. Developed by Gingo Interactive and published by Universal Interactive Studios and Konami, the game was released from 2001 to 2002 for PlayStation 2, GameCube, and Xbox. Gabriel Garza: Vio's Return was met with a mixed to negative response from critics and fans alike, who praised its graphics, humor, music and story, but criticized its level design, controls, and various glitches and bugs. Gameplay Coming soon! Plot Coming soon! Levels *Hub City **'Level 1:' Woodcastle Hill **'Level 2:' Pirate's Grotto **'Level 3:' Sky Studio **'Level 4:' Haunted Hold **'Level 5:' Block Vegas **'Level 6:' Fiery Farm **'Level 7:' Adventureland More coming soon! Voice cast *Debi Derryberry as Gabriel Garza and Additional Voices *Lauren Tom as Moobin and Additional Voices *Jim Cummings as Vio, Joe and Additional Voices *Rob Paulsen as Roge Garza and Additional Voices *Elizabeth Daily as Claire Jones, Leno Garza and Additional Voices *Kath Soucie as Cole Garza, Christine Garza and Additional Voices *Billy West as Jan Soto, Mikey and Additional Voices *Doug Lawrence as Loy Garza *Charlie Adler as Marvin Garza and Maxio *Jeff Bennett as Big Guy Development Universal Interactive Studios and Gingo Interactive announced on December 15, 1998 that they planned a fourth game titled Gabriel Garza 4 ''with a release date for 2000. The plans were cancelled in 2000 due to development issues. After the cancellation of ''Gabriel Garza 4 in 2000, Gingo revived development of the game. On September 21, 2000, Konami and Universal Studios announced that they had entered an agreement that would enable Konami to publish a Gabriel Garza game for next-generation game systems, with Universal Interactive (Vivendi Games) handling the production of the games. Konami revealed that the Xbox version of the game would be titled Gabriel Garza X. Pre-release and unused content Reception The game received mixed to negative reviews from critics and fans alike. IGN gave this game 4.0/34. The GameRankings aggregate score was highest for the PS2 version (54%); the others were lower, as far down as 33% on the Xbox. Legacy Coming soon! Opening Intro PlayStation 2 #PlayStation 2 Startup Screen #PlayStation 2 Startup Sound #Loading Screen #Copyright Screen #Konami logo #Universal Interactive Studios logo #Gingo Interactive logo #Title Screen Xbox #Xbox Startup Screen #Loading Screen #Copyright Screen #Konami logo (Japanese version only) #Universal Interactive logo #Gingo Interactive logo #Title Screen Nintendo GameCube #Nintendo GameCube Startup Screen #Licensed by Nintendo Screen #Loading Screen #Copyright Screen #Konami logo (Japanese version only) #Universal Interactive logo #Gingo Interactive logo #Title Screen Gallery Cover Arts Gabriel Garza - Vio's Return PS2 Cover Art NTSC.jpg|PS2 NTSC cover art Gabriel Garza - Vio's Return GameCube Cover Art NTSC.jpg|GameCube NTSC cover art Gabriel Garza - Vio's Return Xbox Cover Art NTSC.jpg|Xbox NTSC cover art Logos Gabriel Garza- Vio's Return logo.png|Logo Artwork Gabriel Garza in Vio's Return.png|Gabriel Garza Moobin.png|Moobin Screenshots Coming soon! Wallpapers Coming soon! Trivia *On the GameCube version of the game, if Gabriel stands around idle for long enough, he will play on his Game Boy Advance for a few seconds. *If you play a pirated version, you will always die on Vio's stage due to "cheating". *Both Xbox and GameCube versions of the game (while still flawed) fix some of the problems that the PlayStation 2 version has. Category:Video games Category:2001 Category:2000s Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Gingo Interactive Category:Universal Interactive Category:Gabriel Garza video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:GameCube games Category:Xbox games